Tangled Love
Tangled Love is a Romance/Drama story written by Noella Mei, previously known as Ashlynne Hartley, on the Episode Interactive: Choose Your Story app. It centers on the story of Bella, a high schooler girl that is head-over-heels for a guy named Brandon. The story portrays Bella's interactions with Brandon and how she tries to get over him. For more information on this story and sneak peaks on future chapters, follow @noellamei on Instagram. Summary Bella's crush, Brandon, doesn't even know she exists. That is, until she moves in with his family... As an exchange student in 'the city of love', romantic adventures are bound to happen... Je t'aime Characters Main Characters *'Bella' - The main protagonist of the story. Bella is infatuated and in love with her crush for the majority of the story. It is revealed that her full name is Arabella Hartley. *'Brandon' - Bella's high school and college crush. Brandon has little to no interest in Bella at first, until events related to Brandon and Skyler's arranged wedding unfold. Brandon is pompous, intelligent and arrogant at first glance, but does show a caring side around Bella every now and then. *'Jace' - Bella's kind boyfriend and potential fiancé. Jace is also Eldon's older brother. Side Characters *'Skyler' - Brandon's fiancé/ex-fiancé in the series. Their marriage is arranged due to financial issues and Brandon not wanting to take over his father's company after he falls ill. *'Riley' - One of Bella's best friends, dating one of Brandon's friends, Will. *'Lexy' - One of Bella's best friends, also dating one of Brandon's friends, Liam. *'Sammy' - Brandon's little asthmatic brother. Sammy is slightly rude and arrogant, but warms up to those he grows closer to, especially Bella. *'Eldon' - Jace's youner brother, who is Bella's age. Eldon is also infatuated with Bella, in a creepy way, all throughout high school. *'Danae' - Brandon and Sammy's mother. She becomes like a second mother to Bella when she moves in. Bella is the closest person that she has to a daughter so she treats her like one. Danae also seem to like the idea of Bella being with Brandon. *'Ryan' - Danae's recently-turned-sickly husband, Brandon and Sammy's father. Ryan isn't around as frequently as Danae but is a caring father who wants what is best for his sons. *'Mike' - Bella's father. He is one of Ryan's closest friends and arranged for his daughter to stay with Ryan's family whilst her stay in France. He is very caring of Bella as she is his only daughter and wants what's best for her. *'Lily' - A classmate of Bella's. She is shown to have a crush on Brandon and is portrayed as a rich, spoiled, rude girl who shows a major dislike towards Bella. Tangled Love's Past Plagiarism Issue There had been a lot of controversy surrounding Tangled Love's plagiarism of Itazura Na Kiss, a Japanese shōjo manga series written and illustrated by the famous Kaoru Tada in the year 1990. The manga became so known that three live TV series were created so far in 1996, 2005, and 2010, with a sequel of the 2005 drama in late 2007. A remake of the Japanese live TV series, entitle Mischievous Kiss: Love in Tokyo, was recently made in 2013. However, despite the amount of success, the manga was never completed due to the unexpected death of the author in a house accident while she was moving to another house with her husband and son. However, the manga series continues to be published with the permission of the artist's widower. Episode readers who were fans of, or familiar with, Itazura Na Kiss were upset at the fact that the anime was plagiarised and demanded for Tangled Love to be taken down. However, the author denied that claim, and said that she, in fact, wrote the story herself, along with some help from her peers. There is more acknowledgement and explanation done through Instagram '- on an account the author created, @tangledlovetruth. The page explains more details as to how the situation is and how the plot rose into existence, sharing the author's perspective on the issue. Despite the explanations, there are still a number of people who are not convinced due to the high amount of similar content found in the story. In order to keep the story on the app, the author had to make minor changes. This is why the beginning of the story was re-written. Instead of ending up in Brandon's home due to an unfortunate and unusual incident at Bella's home, Bella goes to Paris. 'The Sequel The author now plans to write the sequel called Bittersweet Bonds (another romance/drama) which takes place years after Bella's story. However since the author could only pick one of the four alternate endings, she choose to go with the path where Bella rejects Jace's proposal and ends up marrying Brandon. This will result in no deaths and the sequel will continue from there. Brandon and Bella end up having only one daughter (Arden) who will play the main character. Arden is planned to be portrayed as a college student. The story hasn't been published yet and there is no set release date but you can find a version written by Ashlynne Hartley on WattPad. Arden Beaumont is your average college girl and there seems to be nothing to worry about, living a plain and simple life. But how would you define a 'plain and simple life' when suddenly your emotions get the best of you? '' ''Emotions you never knew you had. Places in your heart you never knew you could reach... What is a girl to do? Characters: Main Cast: Arden - '''The main protagonist or Bella's daughter '''Seth - One of the two possible love interests Darren - One of the two possible love interests (Jace's son) Side Cast: 'Estelle -' One of Arden's best friends 'Felice -' Arden's roommate and one of Arden's best friends 'Veronica -' Darren's girlfriend (who hits on Seth) AKA Riley's daughter. 'Aven -' Darren's best friend '''Bella - '''Arden's mother '''Brandon - '''Arden's father '''Scott - '''Seth's little brother Tangled Love in Episode Ink The author has recently released a new version of Tangled Love on Episode in the new ink format called Tangled Love HD. This story follows the same storyline with the characters also remaining the same. Some scenes however are altered from the original. In the Classic version, Bella accidentally falls into the water and almost drowns till Brandon rescues her. In the Ink version however, Bella falls into the water on pourpose to get Brandon to notice her and pretends to drown, forcing Brandon to rescue her though she said by Lexi to be a very expert swimmer. Another instance where the storylines slightly change is when Bella makes the school set up the exchange student programme. In the original version however, none of this was Bella's doing and she had no idea that she would be staying with Brandon until she actually went to France. Category:Stories Category:User Stories Category:Finished Stories Category:Romance Category:Drama